


requests/ideas for writers block

by overfireandwater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overfireandwater/pseuds/overfireandwater
Summary: Taking any requests or prompt ideas to help cure my writer’s block
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & You, Botan/Hiei (YuYu Hakusho), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5





	requests/ideas for writers block

hello!

First off, I’d like to apologize for not updating anything as of recently. Work, quarantine and other personal issues happened to affect me greatly in the last few months and really took a toll on my writing.

I’d like to finish all of my series and write more, however,  
I am experiencing a prolonged writers block.  
So I would like to ask if anyone has any requests or ideas that could help me get some ideas flowing, I’d love to write them! 

I currently am writing for the following fandoms:

ATLA (zuko/Katara mainly)  
FF7 (cloud/Tifa mainly but I can definitely write for other couples)  
BTS/reader (just send me which guy and a prompt which can be very vague or specific, doesn’t matter which!)

Please comment any requests in the comments and I look forward to writing for you!


End file.
